During telephone conversations, including conference calls, participants in the conversation may often find it useful to have a transcript of the conversation. Other interested parties who were not participants in the call may also find it useful to have a transcript. While transcription technology has advanced in recent years, it can be difficult to get the complete meaning of words spoken without hearing the speaker's voice, including characteristics such as the tone, inflection, emphasis, and other qualities of the spoken words.
Often during a telephonic communication, such as a conference call, items will be discussed that need to be addressed or remembered at a later time. It can be difficult to identify these items at a later time, even with a transcript of the communication, especially if the conversation was over an extended period of time, resulting in a lengthy transcript. This is even more of a problem if the person reviewing the transcript was not participating in the telephonic communication. In these and other situations there exists a need to improve to functionality and usefulness of transcription systems.